<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nebbiolo by floweringlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721203">Nebbiolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight'>floweringlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ultra rarepair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringlight/pseuds/floweringlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They should have had supports! Happy birthday, Manuela!</p><p>CW: vomit (sorry, I forgot to add this and only just remembered)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balthus von Albrecht/Manuela Casagranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nebbiolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tipsily, Manuela turned around and slammed into a large, muscular body. She looked up, and up, and up.  </p><p>“Balthus,” she slurred, “What a pleasant surprise!” </p><p>“Hey, Manuela,” he replied, cocking a grin. “You’re looking lovelier than ever.” </p><p>Manuela tapped his broad chest, giggling. “You flirt. My, you have grown!” </p><p>“Is it flirting if it’s true?” he teased. “There are four women I consider the most beautiful, and you are one of them.” </p><p>Manuela blushed, batting her eyes at him. “Would you like to join me in a drink?” </p><p>“Sure! What’s the celebration?” </p><p>Manuela put a finger to her lips and said, “Shh! It’s my birthday.” </p><p>“I don’t know why you want to keep that a secret, but I’ll gladly join you.” </p><p>She pouted. “It’s rude to ask a lady her age, that’s why.” </p><p>“Age is just a number,” Balthus replied, signaling the barkeeper for a stout. “And what will you have?” </p><p>“Um,” Manuela dithered, distracted by the manflesh by her side. “D’you got any wines?” </p><p>“Lady, you’ve been drinking nothing but wine all night,” the barkeeper muttered, handing her a refill of her previous drink.  </p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Manuela sniffed the glass and tasted it. “How did you know that’s my favorite?” </p><p>“You ordered it three hours ago and said, ‘It’s my favorite,’” the barkeep deadpanned.  </p><p>Balthus looked at Manuela with concern. “How long have you been here, Manuela?” </p><p>She looked up at him with muddled eyes and said, “Not long.” </p><p>The barkeeper shook his head and tapped his wrist and indicated six fingers.  </p><p>“Why don’t we finish this glass and then head to your room?” Balthus asked, holding the songstress steady.  </p><p>Manuela frowned. “But it’s my birthday,” she wailed. “And I wanna celebrate.” </p><p>“We'll take a bottle with us and finish drinking in your room.” </p><p>A sultry smile spread across her face and she ran a finger down his abs. “You wanna go to my room?” </p><p>Balthus laughed nervously. “Just to drink. Nothing else.” </p><p>She cried. “You don’t think I’m beautiful! I knew it!” </p><p>“No, no, Manuela! You got it all wrong!” Balthus protested, paying the barkeeper and leading the soused songstress out of the bar. “I would love nothing more than to spend the night in your room doing something other than drinking. But you’re drunk and you can’t consent right now.” </p><p>Manuela beamed and snuggled her head against his bicep. “You’re such a gentleman,” she slurred. “I always did like you.” </p><p>“You were always my favorite professor,” Balthus admitted, lurching forward to catch Manuela as she slumped towards the ground. He sighed and lifted her off the ground, cradling her in his arms.  </p><p>Her head lolled against his pectorals and she murmured, “So nice.” </p><p>“Don’t pass out on me, you hear?” Balthus said, his voice rumbling in his chest. “Not until I make sure you’re okay.” </p><p>She mumbled incoherently and snuggled deeper into his body, clutching at his collar. He sighed.  </p><p>As they approached the monastery, Balthus saw Cyril carrying some groceries inside. “Hey, kid,” he called out.  </p><p>“It’s Cyril,” the young man stated. “And I'm not going to take care of Manuela for you. That’s not my job.” </p><p>“Uh, that’s not what I was going to ask, pal.” </p><p>“Cyril.” </p><p>“Cyril.” The two men stared at each other while Balthus shifted Manuela into a slightly more comfortable position. “I wanted to know if you had any idea where Manuela keeps her hangover stuff.” </p><p>“Oh. Uh. It’s in the first drawer of the first cabinet of the infirmary. So she can grab it easier when she’s drunk.” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.”  </p><p>Balthus kept walking until he reached the infirmary and found the packet exactly where Cyril said it would be. “Now...I know I said I’d take you to your room, but you’re already mostly unconscious. I think it would be better if you stayed here tonight so I can keep an eye on you.” </p><p>Manuela giggled and sighed.  </p><p>“Yup. You’re out.”  </p><p>Balthus laid Manuela on a bed and rummaged around in the cabinets for a glass, which he filled with water. He set the glass and the herb packet on the table next to Manuela. Making sure she was laying on her side, Balthus said, “I’m going to get some food. Please don’t wander off.” </p><p>When Manuela came to, she immediately regretted it. “Ugh.” She smacked her lips and felt her stomach rebel. “Urg.” </p><p>“Manuela?” said a loud voice.  </p><p>“Quiet,” she groaned.  </p><p>“Do you need something?” the voice whispered.  </p><p>“Bucket,” she replied, jolting forward and retching.  </p><p>Hands gently pushed her hair out of her face and the voice said, “Way ahead of you, darlin’.” </p><p>She realized it was Balthus rubbing her back and helping her vomit. “Sorry to be such a burden,” she said weakly.  </p><p>“If it means I get to spend more time with you, it’s not a burden at all,” he promised.  </p><p>She smiled and then puked into the bucket again. When she had finally emptied her stomach, he held out a glass of water for her and asked, “How do I prepare these herbs for you?” </p><p>“I usually make tea,” she groaned.  </p><p>“Drink this and I’ll go get some.” </p><p>Balthus helped Manuela lean back into the bed and left to fetch some tea accessories. She slowly sipped the water. She sighed, trying to remember the previous day. Bits and pieces floated in her memory and she covered her face, embarrassed.  </p><p>“Do I steep the herbs as tea?” Balthus asked, bringing the teapot and cup in.  </p><p>“Er, yes. And I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I am embarrassed you witnessed all that.” </p><p>Balthus smiled gently at her. “No sweat, Manuela. I told you. I like spending any time with you.” </p><p>She blushed, feeling like a teenager again as this handsome man cared for her and her hangover. “Do you still want to come over to my room?” She asked shyly, batting her eyelashes at him.  </p><p>“Heck yeah,” he replied enthusiastically. “But only after you’re fully over that hangover. I want you to have a good time too.” </p><p>Manuela smiled, then cringed as she remembered the state of her room. “On second thought,” she said hesitatingly, “my room isn’t the cleanest...” </p><p>Balthus took her hand in his and said sincerely, “I have no doubt that your room, as messy as it is or may be, is not nearly as terrible as some of the places I have had to sleep.” </p><p>“You may reconsider your words when you see it,” Manuela replied, laughing. “But I thank you for your kindness.” </p><p>Balthus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “I would gladly bear all manner of things if it meant you stayed in my life.” </p><p>“Oh,” Manuela said softly. “Balthus.” </p><p>“Forgive me if this is too forward, but may I kiss you?” </p><p>“By all means,” she purred.  </p><p>Balthus leaned towards her, cupping her face in his hand, and began to press his lips on hers. The door swung open and Cyril loudly entered with mop and bucket. He saw the scene unfolding before him and turned around. “Gotta go. Sorry.” </p><p>The two chuckled and Balthus asked, “Raincheck for later?” </p><p>“Yes.” They smiled foolishly at each other and Balthus kissed her on the cheek. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Manuela.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Balthus and Manuela are super compatible and why aren't they shippable? The other three women, in case you're curious, are Tiana von Riegan, Judith von Daphnel, and Rhea (because she's his type: "mature" and hot)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>